Lingering Cold Hands
by LunaLight and StarFire Cast
Summary: Edward tries to wake up Jessica but she's stubborn and her thoughts lead him to wake her up in a suggestive way. A sweet lemon that fell from a nearby lemon tree. AU


**Author**: Lunalight Cast

**Story**: Lingering Cold Hands

**Summary**: Edward tries to wake up Jessica but she's stubborn and her thoughts lead him to wake her up in a suggestive way. AU

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

We lay naked in his bed, it was still night outside but I couldn't sleep. I wanted to turn towards him but I stayed still. I liked lying like this, the heater was blasting through his house and the atmosphere kept me warm, especially against his cold body that laid so close to mine. His arm was around my sheet covered waist and his face was crooked to the nape of my neck. It was as if he trying to purposely wake me up, actually, I knew he was. But still I kept my eyes closed, I could feel him watching me, he knew I was awake, but I'm stubborn as hell and I refuse to open my eyes. _No Way_. He chuckles, his mouth close to my ear. I knew he could read my thoughts and I was for sure screwed. He knew I was plenty awake, but still I won't give him the satisfaction of disturbing my non-sleep. _Screw you_. He kisses my shoulder, "Sounds ideal." He whispers in my ear. My inner bitch rolls her eyes. Vampire or not he could be such a… _guy_. Edward lets out another chuckle. He seems to find my thoughts amusing. My inner bitch flips him off.

Just then he moves the hand that was on my waist up to my covered breast and I inhale sharply. _Oh_. Well that was a surprise.

"Jess, open your eyes." Edward says, kissing my shoulder. His lips leaving my taunt flesh sizzling. He always had a way to make me yearn for him. It was as simple as kissing my shoulder and my body was ready to unravel underneath his sweet lingering touch. But still I kept my eyes shut. I was mean when I wanted to be and stubborn when I pleased. Right now, he wouldn't win.

"Please," Edward begins, his hand moving on my breast, massaging me. _Well fuck_. My nipple automatically pebbles and I send out multiple unlady like curses in my head. He ignores them. "For me?" he whispers.

_No_.

And as the word leaves my mind Edward pulls back on the blanket against my chest so that his hand is now on my revealed skin. I shiver, and my thoughts go south. I picture all the places I want his hand to travel and before I can force my mind to go blank Edward catches everything. My inner bitch has a stank face and it is directed at me. _Control your thoughts, Jessica_. But it's too late. I can picture Edward smiling, that smile that says he enjoys reading my dirty thoughts. My cheeks burn red. Edward then leans down and begins to kiss my shoulder to my neck as his hand travels from my breast slowly down to my naval.

I gasp, my body responding to his touches immediately. Too soon I begin to feel a new sensation pick up between my legs as his hand caresses my stomach and his mouth continues to work on my nape. _No_. My inner bitch is not pleased; I was supposed to be stronger than this but his mouth and his hands… _ah_. _I was slipping_.

Edward moves back on the bed slightly, turning me so that I lay flat on back, my brown wavy hair tussled against his pillow. My eyes are still closed and I'm anticipating his next move. Suddenly the blanket gets yanked away and I lay naked, exposed, with nothing but the warmth in the air to comfort me. I bite my bottom lip hard; it was a little unnerving for me to lay naked with Edward's eyes scanning over me. I wasn't one for having low self-esteem; actually my self-esteem was decent and high. My inner bitch flips her hair back and snaps her fingers. Yeah, I knew I was good looking. But Edward, he was beautiful, the very definition of pure perfection, I couldn't compete or be compared. An annoyed groan leaves Edward's lips and I know he's listening in on me. I could feel his body tower slightly over mine; slowly he leans down and kisses my stomach. "Beautiful." He whispers, "So beautiful." He says again, leaving butterfly kisses from my belly down to my thighs. I smile. He always shot down my thoughts whenever I thought less of myself. It drove him mad. And his kisses always seem to assure me that I was the prize, the stunning figure that walked into his life, not the other way around. I couldn't help the way my heart soared. My body buzzing with happiness and glowing from the heat I could feel inside the pits of my stomach. Edward Cullen loved me, and there is no one in this world I could ever love more than I love him, that was for sure. Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Edward climb back up my body, hovering lightly over me. His hands caress my face with such tenderness I feel my heart engulf in a burning flame. _Oh_. I open my eyes to meet his fierce golden ones. I grin at him and he smiles at me.

"Hi." I say sheepishly.

"Hi," he retorts. I shift my legs underneath him so that my thighs hold a grip on his hips. And very softly he shifts and is buried deep inside me. I moan and my eyes flutter shut. The feeling was exquisite, the very sensation of exhilarated bliss. Very slowly Edward takes his time making love to me, kissing my mouth, neck, and chin. His hands fondle my hips and chest, eager to touch any and every part of me. My pleasure is thick and I can feel every fiber in my body as if they are all being pinned into oblivion. I shudder as I open my eyes and meet Edward's. His gaze is so intense I have to look away, no one, in all my life, as ever looked down at me with such passion and love. _No One_. I feel my heart start to clench and unwanted tears gather in my eyes. "Jessica," he says, his voice rasped, "Look at me," he begs and I have no choice, every nerve in my body wants to please him. So I look into his eyes and my tears spill over my cheek without my permission. Edward sighs as he kisses my tears away. "I love you." He whispers and I nod my head.

"I love you." I tell him.

It's his turn to close his eyes and then softly he thrusts deep inside me so that my walls feel the very depth of his manhood. And I cry out as my climax shrivels out and over my body. I shiver and Edward thrusts once more before burying his face in my neck, finally he reaches his peak.

Calmly Edward moves so that his mouth hovers over mine, his lips just barely brushing against my own and then with care he pulls himself out of me and moves so that he lays besides me. I take my time to recover from the intense love making, and as I do Edward uses his vampire speed to pull over the once discarded blanket over the both of us. He pulls me close, so that our naked bodies are tangled together under the blanket.

My inner bitch high fives me. She finally got some. I smile and Edward chuckles. "I will never get bored with you, will I?" Edwards asks, running his fingers through my hair before pulling me by my hips flushed against his body.

"Nope." I say, and pull him down for another kiss.

* * *

**Review please.**

** A yummy virtual cookie for your thoughts ;)**


End file.
